Heavy Cross
by WearRedTonight
Summary: Bonnie Bennett was a woman in love when tragedy came her way and kept a horrible secret from the ones she loved.When she was about to give up on life she was saved and was given a choice of happiness. Now when horrible events come back to take her happiness Bonnie must decide should she let the truth be know or allow it to swallow her whole. All human. Rated T now, but will change.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson held her wiggling baby in her arms as she sat on her bed and looked at her husband getting dressed for the day. As Finn slipped on his dress shirt to button it he looked in the mirror and gave his wife a loving smile. They haven't been married long, just under two years, but the love he had for her was beyond measure.

Taking his tie next to put on he asked, "What do you and Quinn plan to do today?"

"Nothing much just some play time like normal and her 9 month checkup with the doctor is today as well," She answered.

He finished dressing by putting on his suit jacket and buttoned the single button, "Would you like me to meet you there for the appointment," he questioned.

Getting up she walked towards him shaking her head, "No it's fine. I know how busy you and your brothers are." She gave him a big smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Pulling back she caught the look of pure love in his eyes as he gazed at her and their daughter. _He's so loving_, she thought as he bent to kiss the now still baby who held her arms up for her father to pick her up. Giving the baby to Finn she couldn't help, but be thankful at the way he loved her and after that day none the less.

Finn watched the smile fall from her lips and her eyes shift from him and glass over before he said, "Bonnie, love, no more, remember." It was the words that usually got her to snap out of her dark place.

Bonnie took a deep breath before she looked back at the man who saved her, gave her new life, and new meaning, "Let me walk you to the door," she requested without answering and allowed Finn to wrap an arm around her. He walked with his wife and child in his arms down the stairs and to the front door just off to the right of the steps.

It was a bright sunny morning that greeted them as Bonnie opened the door and allowed Finn to turn in the threshold so that he could hand over their daughter to her. Bending he kissed first the baby and then Bonnie. Placing his firm, but soft lips against her lush ones he gave her a deep and loving kiss. She groaned a little as Finn slipped his tongue in her mouth to play along hers and let out a gasp of longing when he pulled away.

"I have to go, love," he said as he pulled away.

"I know," she replied.

As Finn turned away Bonnie was about to say the three words that she rarely says to anyone when they died on her lips. Her breath sucked in when she saw the Black SUV parked in the front of the house and the lone figure with shaggy light brown hair leaning against it. When the figure saw her he straightened up.

"Hello, darling," Kol called out.

Bonnie could see Finn's shoulders tense as he looked at his youngest brother before he turned back to her and ordered her back into the house. Bonnie obeyed like the good wife that she was and tried to get the dark images out of her head at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn waited until the front door of his home was closed before he made a signal that had men rushing around the house, "What are you doing here," he demanded of his brother.

"I just came to pick you up. No need to pull out the boys," Kol smirked at his brother while at the same time glancing back at the house hoping to get a glimpse of the woman inside.

"I told you before never to come here or near her. Are you deaf or dumb, boy," Finn growled as he grabbed his brother by his shirtfront which a dress shirt opened at the collar.

"Neither," Kol answered as he leaned into his brother's face. "Now let me go," he demanded with his signature look of anger and annoyance.

Finn tightened his hold, "You know what I should go," he asked through gritted teeth. "I should kill, kill you now and bury your body to where no one can find it."

Kol leaned back into the car with a big smile on his face, "I'll like to see you try brother," he taunted and said the one thing that could make Finn enraged, "Besides you are the one who is deaf and dumb by marrying the whore that spread her legs for the Mikaelson Brothers."

Kol felt his head snap back and collide into the car window from the punch that Finn landed on his jaw. He started to laugh only to have the same thing happen again. Finn was gearing up to hit him again when he felt his arm being pulled back.

"I think that is enough now dear brother," Finn heard as he turned to look at his other younger brother Niklaus.

Letting go, Finn shook his arms out as Kol straightened his shirt and grabbed the handkerchief Klaus held out to him, "What are you doing here Klaus," Finn asked once his muscles relaxed.

Klaus smiled at his older brother, "When I heard from our dear little sister that her devil of a twin was on his way here I knew I had to come. Also, with the warnings you gave him before and all. I just put two and two together and let's be happy that I did," he finished.

"Yes let us be happy you did," Kol sneered as he wiped blood from his mouth.

Not wanting to deal with the shit their little brother threw their way all the time Klaus looked at him and sad, "You've had your sadistic fun for the day, baby boy. I think it's best you leave before you have to deal with me."

Kol huffed as he threw the blooded cloth back at Klaus and went around the SUV to hop into the driver's seat and speed off. Finn and Klaus watched as he drove away leaving the two males in silence for some time.

"Thank you for coming Niklaus," Finn said as he rolled his shoulders back.

Klaus gave a smirk of his slightly puffy red lips and replied, "You're welcome, brother. Now let's go and take over the world like we usually do."

The words made Finn smile, "Why don't we drive to the city together?" he suggested and watched has Klaus patted him on the shoulder signaling for him to follow Klaus to the car he was driving.

Getting into the passenger's seat of the silver sports car Finn looked out the window and to the house he shared with his wife. He noticed she had been looking when she tried to quickly hide the fact that she had peeked through the curtains and when he turned to his brother he saw that Klaus had noticed her too. As the car pulled out of the driveway Finn tried to forget the look of longing her saw in Klaus' eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's heart was racing, pounding inside her chest. She had been looking outside to see what Finn would do to Kol when Klaus showed up. Her breath had caught when she saw the sandy blond haired man grab his brother. It had been months since she last saw Klaus and it was a shock to her system whenever she did.

Holding her daughter in her arms, who decided to chew on her pearl necklace, she tried to focus on her life, but when she caught site of his eyes she gasped. Quinn made a cooing noise and Bonnie turned to smile at her as she rubbed her hand up and down the baby's back. When she went back to looking out the window her eyes landed on none other than Klaus's and she moved away from the window as fast as she could.

Gripping her daughter closer to her she caught her breath and moved away from the window and back up the stairs that she had went down not to long ago happy as can be. Now going up she was faced with the fact of seeing Kol and Klaus and the memories that they both brought to her. One breathtaking and the other life shattering.

Bonnie never thought in a million year that when she decided to move from her hometown with her best friends that her life would change in a matter of 3 years. She was 22 when her and her friends Matt, Caroline, Elena, and Taylor thought it would be fun to save up their money for a year and then make their way to New York City, a place where most dreams came true.

It was during her time there that she was able to put her degree as a fashion designer to use. She was working as a consultant when she was asked to go to the home of a very important client when she first met them all. The client was 23 year old Rebekah Mikaelson who needed a whole new wardrobe for her job as a budding singer.

Bonnie was excited for the job. Not only was she helping an up and coming singer, but she was going to be working for one of the most rich and famous families there was in the US and UK. She was happy beyond belief.

The first time that she had met any of the brothers she was rushing in with garment bags clutched in her arms and her cell to her ear as she rushed up the steps to the Mikaelson mansion to help Bekah get dressed for a star studded event that night. She was so engrossed with the conversation she was having with her boss and not dropping the bags that she didn't see the person coming from the other end.

They had collided in a sea of bags, limbs, and cell phones. When Bonnie was able to get her baring she was going to yell at whoever was the cause of her falling only to met the softest baby blue eyes she had ever seen and she knew from that moment on she was a goner.

"Let me help you," the person said as he lifted himself up first and then held a hand down to her.

Releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding she reached out and grabbed onto the hand that was offered to her. She was pulled up gently by the male and he gave a small smile that made her green eyes drift down to him cherry red lips that were beyond kissable.

"My name is Klaus and you must be Bonnie," He asked as he released her hand and bent at the waist to start picking up bags.

"Ye..yeah I am, nice to meet you," she replied as she bent down to help him.

Holding some of the bags in his arms he stepped back to allow her into the atrium, "Let me help you with these, darling," he said as he made his way to the stairs further into the mansion. Bonnie followed with a smile on her face.

Bonnie came out of the memory as she heard Quinn give a sound of discomfort, "Oh, love, what's the matter baby," she cooed to get the baby to quite down.

Going into the baby's room Bonnie banished all her memories to the back of her mind and remembered the words Finn spoken to her not so long ago and got the baby dressed and ready for the day to come.

* * *

I would like to say a big thank you to all who have read, commented, and liked my story. I'm in love with Bonnie and there are very few stories with her as a main character and her stories seem to be very bad, boring, or unfinished. So, that is why I decided to write a Bonnie story and I hope you really like it and that you don't find it bad, boring, or anything else that is horrible. Another author who I really like and read, though I forget to comment on, is **brookie905**. She has some great stories and cool plot lines like Always and Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah Mikaelson, the eldest of the five siblings, stood by the conference table going through paper work waiting for his brothers to arrive so that they could go over business. When he looked up to see a disheveled and pissed of Kol walk into the room. Taking a closer look Elijah saw blood on his collar and that his face was swollen and starting to bruise, "What happened, Kol," he asked.

"Finn," was all Kol gritted out as he went to the fully stocked fridge that was kept in the conference room and grabbed a drink.

"What did you do," Elijah demanded to know.

"Why when anything happens everyone asks what I did," he yelled.

"Because," Elijah said mildly, "of the little games you play and your sick nature. It's hard to believe that you didn't do anything," he finished as he went back to the paper work that they would go over.

"That's the second time I've been called that," Kol fumed. He hated when people called him sick or sadistic. He didn't deny it, he liked to have his fun, but he hated when people just throw it in his face.

"Yet you do nothing to change."

"I like the way I am, brother," Kol sneered.

Just then a very cool Klaus and a still irritated Finn walked in on the heel of Kol's words, "And that's why you were dealt with," Klaus said as he shrugged his shoulders to adjust his custom made jacket.

Finn barely gave Kol a glance before he sat down and the one by one the others followed suite. "Why call us here, brother," Finn asked Elijah.

"We have a little matter to discuss, The Salvatores," Elijah simple stated.

Klaus leaned back in his chair as a growl like sound rumbled up his throat, "They are getting on my very last nerve. I say we deal with them now, take them out the picture."

Kol gave him a smile of understanding, but he also knew that they weren't that kind of dirty. Though they did things that did toe the line of legal and illegal, they were a multi business corporation and business sometimes was brutal, "What should we do," Kol asked.

"While they thrive on lies, we live off facts. Let's give the people the truth. Let them see what they are putting their money into," Elijah said. Always the cool minded thinker.

"That sounds good, but we should also plant someone in their business. Learn what they are doing and bring them down from the inside as well," Klaus stated.

All four brothers took time to talk over plans before they moved on to other matters. It was as their meeting was ending that Elijah called out to his brothers, "And one other thing," they all stopped from getting up. "I don't want any more fighting over Bonnie. She has already torn this family up enough," he said coldly looking towards Finn first, then Klaus, and finally Kol. Finn was going to say something when Elijah held his hand up for silence. "The girl has already stirred up enough from first being with Klaus, then Kol, and now you Finn. You made the mistake in marrying her. If it wasn't for the child she would have been long gone and her claws wouldn't be so deep in each of you."

Finn wanted to scream and protest. It wasn't the way Elijah thought it was. He and Bonnie have always been great friends from the moment they met and he helped her when no one else could or couldn't see the hell she was going through. It was only recently that they even started to become closer, "Is that all, brother," he gritted out. Elijah just looked at him before he stormed out of the room.

Elijah didn't like to put his foot down on them to often, but when someone was ripping them apart he had to squash it quickly before it became too big of a problem. As he watched his brothers leave he thought that maybe it wasn't to late to get rid of Bonnie. Child or not, he could still see the harm she had done to his three siblings and he didn't like it at all and he knew exactly what to do to get rid of her.

* * *

Hello All, since my chapters are ranging from 500-1000 words I will be able to update almost everyday or if you would like them to be longer, but less frequently updated let me know in the comments. I usually tend to just write until I feel a chapter should end and that's why the chapters are not super long; I just don't want to overload you. So, let me know what you think and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie was at the family's private doctor with Quinn getting her nine month checkup and shots trying to sooth the baby. It broke Bonnie's heart as she heard her daughter crying out in discomfort, but she had to hold her and keep her still until the doctor was done. Once finished Bonnie cuddled Quinn close to her chest and made sure that Quinn's ear was placed over her heart so that she could hear her heart beating. The doctor looked at her and smiled a little.

"Quinn is doing well for her age group and is progressing well," Doctor Hopkins said.

Bonnie let out a relieved breath, "No lingering damage," she asked scared.

"From what I am seeing she is progressing like a child her age should if not more. She is already able to make out some words and that's rare for babies her age."

Bonnie gave a deep breath and nodded her head in understanding that her child was progressing well, "I thought that she…she…," she couldn't finish her sentence.

The doctor placed his hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "How have you been since we lasted talked? Have you've gone to speak to someone?"

Bonnie looked down at a now sleeping baby, her baby, and shook her head, "I'm not ready yet Doctor H," Bonnie stated the truth. She wasn't ready and she wasn't sure she was ready for another person to know anything yet either.

The doctor nodded his head and said, "If you have time I would like to examine you, make sure you are healing properly and no extensive damage done, if that is okay with you?" Bonnie nodded her head and placed Quinn in her stroller while the doctor pulled a dressing gown out of a near by closet, "I'm going to step out while you undress and I'll be back in a few," Doctor Hopkins said as he went out the door closing it behind him.

Bonnie quickly looked at her child to make sure was still asleep and then proceeded to take off her clothing and put on the gown the doctor gave to her that was open in the back. Once done she hopped onto the examination table and waited for the doctor to come back in. She always hated to be looked at and she hated it even more now, but she knew Doctor Hopkins cared about her and only wanted to make sure she was okay.

She took a deep breath and let it out. She knew this was for the best, but it still made her nervous. She wanted a bigger family and to get that she would have to allow the doctor to examine her to even determine that. Bonnie made herself relax and focus on her new life with Finn and their little girl and hopefully in the future a little brother or sister for Quinn to look after with love. As those thoughts went through her mind she started to relax and was ready when the doctor came back in.

Doctor Hopkins did the usually, checked her temperature, her mouth, nose, ears, and throat before moving on to listen to her heart and lungs; making her take deep breaths in and out. After he took her blood pressure and her weight he had her to lie back against the table. He placed her legs in stirrups and had her scoot down until her bottom was to the edge of the table, "Now just relax," he told her as he began to examine her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and allowed her knees to fall open like the doctor asked and listened as he soothed her through the PAP smear and examination she was going through. After awhile she felt her feet being released and her legs being lowered and she finally sat up to look at the doctor.

"I am very pleased to see that you are healed and still healing very well Bonnie. You have minimal to no scarring which is very good and will help with future pregnancies. I'm going to take your smear to the lab make sure everything is fine on the cellular level, but other than that you are a healthy 25 year old woman. I'm going go so you can dress and leave," The doctor said.

Bonnie gave Doctor Hopkins a big smile of thanks as he left and got dress. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Finn the good news. Her life was starting to get better and better and she wasn't going to let anything take it away.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, commenting, and following. I am very humbled. Bonnie doesn't seem to get a love of love in stories, but I know we can change that. Team Bonnie.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn came home to the sound of squealing from a happy baby and Bonnie spinning said baby around and singing to her. He had to smile at the look of joy and delight on both their faces. Not wanting to ruin the moment he stood where he was and continued to watch them and to listen to Bonnie sing which she rarely did any more.

He could remember the first time he heard her singing and the first time they met. She was working for his sister and she was getting Bekah's outfits for a photo shoot at the estate ready. He had been looking for his sister to see if she was willing to come and sing at a dinner event he was hosting when he heard her voice. He immediately knew it wasn't his sister, but when he walked into the ball room that was being used for most of the shot he saw a mocha skinned girl by herself with not a care in a world.

Stepping into the room making sure his dress shoes didn't make a sound on the wooden floor he stood and listened to the deep and sultry voice and knew he had to have her come and perform for the benefit as well.

Finn had cleared his throat to get her attention and when he did she turned with a shy smile on her face. He could tell form looking at her that she was kind and innocent and just the type of person he could talk into doing a charity event. She was just like his sister.

It was from that time in the ball room that Finn and Bonnie became fast friends. After he had gotten a yes from her and they talked for awhile Bekah had walked into the room and rolled her eyes, "Not another one Finn? What did he talk you into," she asked Bonnie as she walked to the rake of clothing Bonnie had brought for her to wear for the shoot. Bonnie laughed and informed her of the up coming event.

As Bekah got ready for the shoot the three of them went over some points of the event and Finn advised them that he would relay more information to them as the event came closer. He could tell from her eyes that she was being overwhelmed, but she had a happy glow to her face and that was the glow he saw on her face now. Pure happiness, "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

Bonnie spun one last time and cooed, "Look there's daddy," and looked towards him, "It was amazing. Doctor Hopkins said she was going to be okay. I didn't hurt her," she choked out the last part with tears in her eyes.

Walking over to her he pulled mother and child into a tight embrace, "I told you that you didn't. Now you can have some peace," he told her.

She let out a shuddering sign and Quinn uttered, "Dada," over and over again making fist motions for Finn to pick her up.

Allowing him to take her, Bonnie wiped the tears of happiness from her face and gave him a big smile, "He also said that I was okay and…and that we can start a bigger family if we wanted to," she stated.

Finn took in the look of utter happiness on her face, "Really? Are you sure," he asked hesitant on what she might say.

Taking a deep breath Bonnie replied, "I figured that since Quinn will be turning one we can try after that and by the time it comes around I can be use to your touch," she paused, "we can go slowly. Like with the kissing, we can progress," she finished.

"I don't want to force you into anything," he said.

Bonnie shook her head lightly, "You're not forcing me Finn. You helped me when I needed help. You know everything there is about me and you accepted me even when you know what happened. You didn't abandon me. You stayed right there and protected me. Why wouldn't I want you as the father of my children? Look at the way you love and care for Quinn." Bonnie closed her eyes and let out a small sign when he wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her closer.

"We can make this," he said after awhile.

"We already have," she told him as she looked into his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Hey y'all after Christmas I will start trying to make longer chapters, though that means the updates will be less frequent. I have only heard from one person about this, but what do you think? Short chapters, but almost everyday or longer chapters, but less frequent. Also, comment, fave, and follow.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Bonnie had met up with two of her best friends for lunch.

"So, how is married life," Asked her blond haired and green eyed friend, Caroline.

"It's going well," Bonnie answered with a tight lipped smile that was trying to break loose.

"You seem to get happier and happier every time we see you. Life must be good," Elena said when her straight brown hair and eyes.

"It is," Bonnie stated.

"It better be because if Finn treated you like that asshole Klaus I was bond to say something. I mean that guy had you so wrapped around his finger that you barely paid attention to us and then just…he just…uh he left you on the side of the rode like you were trash," Caroline finished with a huff. "I still hate him for you, you know."

Bonnie looked down at her sleeping daughter in her stroller and just nodded her head, "I know," she whispered."

"Hey Bon-Bon, don't get down over what she said. It may be harsh and true, but guess what," Elena asked.

"What," Bonnie uttered.

"You're happy now, a great friend, a great wife, and an amazing mother, so whatever that d-bag did is in the past and besides he was an asshole anyway. He took you away from us and when you were with him the only thing you guys did was have sex," Elena stated.

"It wasn't like that," Bonnie insisted.

"It was like that, Bonnie," Caroline added. "I always thought he was only using you for sex. I mean it's nice to be desired and wanted, but Bonnie, he did not deserve you. The way he treated you towards the end was horrible," she finished.

Bonnie placed her elbow on the table and leaned her head into her hand, "I loved him," she sniffed.

Elena reached out and grabbed her hand that was on the table next to her, "We know you did, but men like him are bastards. Trust me I know. You remember that guy Stephan I was dating," Bonnie nodded her head, "Him and his sleazy brother, Damon, wanted me as their play thing. I mean they actually wanted me to sleep with both of them. It's some sort of twisted thing they're into, sharing each other's women."

Bonnie lifted her head in shock, "When did this happen," she asked.

"A few weeks ago," Caroline answered.

"Why wasn't I told," she asked.

"I would have told you, but lately you have been so happy, I just didn't want to ruin it," Elena added.

Bonnie nodded her head in understanding, "Well I want every detail and what you did after the fact Bonnie stated, "and no more Bonnie is fragile crap either," she told them both.

"Fine," Caroline and Elena said at the same time, making all three women laugh.

It was later in the evening and Bonnie looked at herself in her vanity mirror. She was just informed by Finn that they were invited to the family's estate by Elijah for a family dinner. She didn't want to go, but Ester, their mother, had insisted. Bonnie hated her with a passion, but she never told Finn since he was the closest to her and she couldn't bring herself to ruin another of his familial relationships. So, gritting her teeth and straightening her spine she got ready for the dinner while Finn got Quinn dressed.

After driving the 40 minutes or so to get to the mansion Bonnie's nerves were on edge. She had made it a point to avoid family gathering as much as possible, but sometimes, like now, they were hard to miss. Bonnie held Quinn closer to her chest as Finn held the door open for her to walk through. She could already feel the pressure on her skin and images flashing in her mind. She needed to breathe, so she focused on her daughter.

Allowing Finn to guide her past the parlor and into the living room the family used the most, she was confronted with the whole family. She saw Elijah and his wife Kathrine standing in the far corner of the room smiling at each other. Bonnie always found it weird seeing them together since the wife looked like an older version of Elena. Then she saw Bekah leaning in her seat texting away, followed by Ester talking to a bored looking Kol, and lastly Klaus in his own dark corner drinking. From what it looked like to Bonnie he was already drunk or close to it.

Finn cleared his throat and all the females in the family turned towards them with smiles, while the men threw glares her way, Bonnie knew when she wasn't welcomed. Bekah stopped her texting and walked towards them in her black blouse, tight blue jeans, and sky high heels, "Give her to me," she squealed. As she took Quinn from Bonnie's arms, "How's my baby girl," she cooed as she carefully walked back to her seat with a laughing baby. Bonnie followed Finn to the couch on the opposite side of them.

"Oh just look at her chubby cheeks," Katherine said as she leaned onto the back of the couch to look at Quinn. "I just love chubby babies. Do you breastfeed Bonnie," she asked making Klaus, who was taking a drink from his whiskey, choke.

Bonnie hesitated, "Uh, yes I do," she finally answered.

"We're gonna have to talk sweetie since me and Eli are planning on having one of our own. You can totally give me some pointers," Katherine stated not allowing Bonnie to say anything.

"She reminds me of Klaus with all this curly blonde hair," Ester said coolly as she looked directly at Bonnie. Bonnie's body tensed against Finn's, "Though Finn also had curly blond hair and the same with Kol. It's our dear Elijah that was always the dark haired one."

Finn could tell that Bonnie was getting upset, "Enough talk. When are we going to eat," Finn asked changing the subject.

Quinn clapped her hands at the word eat and tried to speak, but all that came out was gibberish; the three women around her fussed over the baby with Katherine demanding to hold her. All Bonnie could think was that this was going to be a long night as she felt Kol staring at her and Klaus pouring himself another drink.

It was after dinner and to say the least Bonnie was ready to get the hell out of her with her man and child. They were back in the living room having coffee and deserts and she couldn't get what had expired out of her head. It was a complete nightmare. Kol kept looking at her with a smirk which pissed the hell out of Finn, but he didn't want to say or do anything in front of his mother. Klaus, whenever she spoke, would sign dramatically and mutter snide remarks, which forced her to just stop trying to speak or answer anyone. And Elijah ignored her completely, but the one who really got to her was Ester.

Bonnie hated her deeply and it was just her luck that she was dragged into another dinner with the whole family. It was hard on her and always made her very upset. All throughout the dinner Ester kept making comments on Quinn's looks. On how Quinn reminded her of one of her 3 youngest sons, reminding Bonnie that out of Kol or Klaus she didn't know who the real father of her child was.

Wanting to be free even for a moment Bonnie stood from her seat and said, "Excuse me please," as she hurried from the room not waiting for a response. Making a quick dash down a few hallways she made her way to a bathroom that was far from where the family sat. Bonnie closed the door behind her, lowered the toilet lid, and took a seat. Her head immediately dropped into her hands and she started to cry.

She didn't know why she just couldn't put her foot down when they had to have these family gathering. She always felt drained, heartbroken, and just downright disgusting whenever they got home. She didn't know how long she was there, but she soon felt a presence in the room with her and she looked up with a gasp, "Klaus," she whispered as she quickly stood from the toilet and wiped her face.

"You look ravishing," he slurred a little as he took in the firm fitting dress that stopped a few itches from her knees.

"You're drunk," she stated as she tried to side step him and walk out the open door of the bathroom.

"Not drunk enough, apparently, if I still want you," he said as he grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her back in front of him and kissed her.

Bonnie tried to push him away, but couldn't. When she felt that he was trying to slide his tongue in her month she twisted her head to the side and broke the kiss, "Stop it Klaus,' she grunted out as she tried, unsuccessfully, to push him off.

His lips kissed her up and down her neck before he whispered in her ear, "No matter how hard I try to forget you, I never can. I still love you."

Bonnie felt tears well up in her eyes, "Klaus I'm with Finn now and I love him. Now stop," she said pushing him as hard as she could.

Klaus pulled back from her neck to see a red eyed and upset Bonnie only to sneer at her, "So, you claimed to love me once, but you still slept with Kol and in my own bed at that. So now all of a sudden you're some saint? Don't want to do to Finn what you've done to me even though you claimed love once as well," he shouted the last sentence as he shook her. Bonnie moved her lips as if she was about to say something when they heard a voice.

"Enough Klaus," Elijah said as he walked closer to them.

Looking back at his brother Klaus dropped his hands from her body before turning back to her and said, "You disgust me," as he stormed away. Bonnie let out a sob before she covered her mouth with her hand.

Elijah walked closer to her and put his plan into action, "I believe that you can clearly see what your actions are doing to _my family_. You have hurt my brothers, have torn them apart, and I will no longer stand back and allow it," he said as he put his hands in his suit pants pockets. "You have ruined this family enough with your whorish behavior…"

"I…" Bonnie started to interrupt him.

"Don't ever disrespect me by interrupting me again," He said firmly as he looked at the small woman in front of him. "I'm giving you a choice now, to leave this family, to divorce Finn, and walk away with a large sum of money or I can make your life with this family a living hell. You choose," he told her before her turned his back on her, leaving a devastated Bonnie in his wake.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie came into her and Finn's bedroom and sat on her side of the bed after nursing Quinn and putting her to bed. Finn knew something was wrong with her, but she was shutting him out and he didn't like it. He saw the way that she had came back into the living room and announced that they would be leaving before rushing to grab the baby out of his mother's embrace and walked out. Saying his goodbyes he grabbed the baby bag and was soon following her only to end up at this point.

Finn was lying on his side of the bed as he looked at her slumped shoulders, "What happened," he asked in his rough English accent. It was something all the Mikaelsons shared.

All Bonnie could say was, "Your brother is an asshole."

Finn let out a sign, "Which one?"

"Elijah," she answered as she turned her body to look at him, "He…he…he offered me a ton of money if I divorced you because he says I destroyed your family," she huffed out and before she could loose her nerve she added, "And Klaus kissed me." Finn reached out and grabbed her pulling her down so that he was able to hold her. Pressed to his side she felt safe and not worried about what the world thought or did to her, "I just want it all to stop," she mumbled.

Finn held her tighter, "It will, darling, just give it time," he told her.

She closed her eyes shut before she said, "Maybe we should get a divorce. Maybe I should just leave."

He let out another deep sign and asked her, "So, that he can eventually find you and do God knows what?"

No names had to be said to understand who he was talking about. She was just so tired and she wanted the past events to just go away. She tilted her head up to look at him, "What if you find someone," she asked. "What will happen then?"

Finn felt her fingertips touch the sharp angles of his jaw, "I've already found someone, I found you," he answered her.

Bonnie shook her head against his chest, "I'm for real Finn. You married me because you were my best friend and you felt that you had to protect me from your brothers. You helped me when no one else did and I appreciate that, but Finn what if you found a person that you really loved and not someone like me. Someone not so messed up that she had to go through 3 brothers in order to find some type of happiness."

He stared at the ceiling as he listened to her speak, "But we are trying."

"Yes we are trying and I like that we are trying, but Finn what if Elijah is right. Maybe we should get a divorce or in our case an annulment. I don't want to hurt your family anymore or to keep you from any future happiness."

"And what about you, love? When are you going to stop hurting? When are you going to find happiness?"

"I don't know, I really don't know," Bonnie said as she felt tears leave her eyes, but one thing was for sure she had to protect what was hers.

Bonnie carried Quinn in her arms along with her baby bag and a cooler bag full of food. After the events from a few nights ago she became determined to show Elijah she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Walking into the family's business headquarters she moved through security without having to stop and went to the private elevator that would take her straight to the top floor offices where Finn and his brothers where housed.

Once reaching the top Bonnie was greeted by secretaries and personal from the top floor. Not wanting to seem rude she nodded and said hi to everyone that she could. Stopping in front of Finn's secretary, Sondra, to see if Finn was in she was advised on the meeting him and his brothers were in. Apparently they had a meeting with one of their competitors, The Salavtore Brothers.

"Would you like to wait in his office," Sondra asked.

Bonnie thought for a moment, she wanted to rub her presence in Elijah's face, "No me and baby Mikaelson will wait for Daddy out here, won't we," she said and kissed Quinn on her chubby cheek. Moving from Sondra's desk Bonnie sat down on the plush white couch in their waiting area and put down her bags.

In the 30 minutes it took for them to wait for the meeting to be over with, Quinn had people stopping by to play and hold her and Bonnie engaged with the staff. She heard some whispering, but chose to ignore it. People were going to think what they wanted and say what they were going to say, but she couldn't let that bring her down.

Finally the doors opened and two very pissed off men rushed out of the room and to the public elevators that were to the right of her. After they got on Bonnie turned to Finn who just walked out, "What did you guys do to devastate them," she asked Finn as she walked over to him with a noisy Quinn.

Taking the baby from her arms Finn kissed her on thelips and then the baby before answering, "Just taking out the trash."

After Finn kissed her she gave Elijah a pointed look who just glared her way after stepping from the meeting room. "I brought you lunch," she said as she went to go pick up the two bags she had carried up.

"How wifely," Elijah stated.

Bonnie wanted to react, but she wouldn't, she couldn't give him that satisfaction. Instead she heard Finn ask, "Do you have a problem?"

"No problem, brother," Elijah answered as he walked away. They both watched him walk away before Finn took them all to his office to eat lunch.

Bonnie had kissed Finn goodbye on the cheek as she walked out of his office with a sleeping Quinn in her arms. She was just stepping into the private elevators when someone else got on with her. She wasn't going to speak, not after the other night, but the choice was taken from.

"How are you," a cool voice asked.

"I'm fine Niklaus and yourself," she asked back looking straight ahead. He didn't say anything, but she could feel him looking at her. She was about to say something else, but then she felt the jerk of the elevator as it came to a stop. "What are you doing," she asked panicked as she finally turned to look at him.

His face was grim, but he needed answers, he needed to know why she did what she did. He needed to know why she declared to love him so much that she would cheat with one brother and almost two months later marry another.

"Why, why did you do it," he asked her as they looked into each other eyes.

Bonnie felt her heart squeeze. She loved him with all that she had, but she was safer with Finn. He knew everything about her, the good and the bad, "Klaus," she whispered as she shook her head and held the sleeping baby closer to her, her child that could be his.

"I just…I just need to know, Bonnie," he said as he took her in, "I need to know why you hurt me the way you did. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you," he asked in a desperate voice. Tears streamed down her face as she just looked at him with a sad smile and shook her head.

Klaus gave her a disappointed look before he started the elevator again to get off of the next floor down. He didn't know why he was doing this to himself or her, but he needed answers so that he could move on. He had promised himself from the last 5 month trip away that he would not bring it up again, but seeing her made him realize that he may never be able to let her go.

* * *

Hey all Happy New Year and here is a new chapter. It's more of a filler, but more to come in a few days. I hope that you all are liking it.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn was soon to enjoy her first birthday in two weeks, but since the time in the elevators Bonnie felt torn. She knew that it was wrong of her to do, but she started to push Finn away. She loved him, she really did, but she was in love with Klaus, even when the blow up happened. She didn't know what to do and Finn protected her, but she couldn't put that same burden on Klaus. She had torn the brothers apart enough and the fact that Ester didn't want the whole world to know the truth.

Bonnie sat on the floor of their bedroom and went through baby photos of Quinn trying to see who she looked like more Klaus or Kol. He heart broke at the thought of not knowing, but she was beyond scared to know the truth. She closed her eyes as an image came into her mind.

She was crying in the bathroom slumped over the tub and kneeling on the floor when Ester had found her. She wasn't able to say a word, but Ester had roughly grabbed her by the face and made her look at her, "You will tell no one, do you hear me child, no one. Not even Klaus, do you understand," she asked roughly.

Bonnie could only nod at her in despair and watched as Ester started a very hot bath and made her strip out of her ruined clothes and get into it. She was in so much pain that Ester had to bathe her, getting rid of all the evidence that was left on her body. Bonnie cried the whole time that Ester scrubbed her from head to toe.

After the bath Ester had started a fire in the bedroom that Bonnie was staying in and had her to seat in a chair in front of the fire. Ester had brought in her torn and bloody clothes and tossed them in the large fireplace. Getting up from her spot off the floor Ester grabbed a brush from a nearby table and began to untangle her hair.

"Listen to me, Bonnie, and listen well. Like the clothes that a burning in this fire so shall your memories. Nothing happened, do you understand," Ester asked her desperately.

Bonnie was numb and in a daze, "Nothing happened," she repeated after a while of silence in a small voice.

"Good," Ester said as she continued to brush her hair, "I think it will be best for you to go to Klaus' until he returns, don't you agree?"

Bonnie turned to look at her, forcing Ester to stop brushing her hair and just looked into her eyes, "I agree," she stated as twin tears dropped from her eyes and onto her cheeks.

Ester smiled down at her, "Good girl," she whispered to her as she brushed hair off of Bonnie's cheeks. "You shall do well in this family," Ester told her as Bonnie turned back to the fire and she resumed brushing Bonnie's hair.

As her hair was being brushed Bonnie looked into the flames trying to forget what happened, but she couldn't. One thing that she disagreed with Ester on was that she was not going to fit in. She needed Klaus and she needed to get away.

Finn was stepping into a posh restaurant to meet with a client that needed their financial part of their services. When he walked to the table after he was escorted by a waiter he was meet with a beautiful red head.

"You must me Finn Mikaelson," she said and then introduced herself, "I'm Sage McDonald. I spoke to one of your people about having my finances managed by your company."

Finn was taken aback. He was expecting to meet with an older woman and not her, "Hello Miss McDonald and yes I've read over the file that was sent," he told her as he pulled out a chair after they shook hands.

"Hi I'm Adam and I will be your waiter," their waiter walked and greeted them handing them menus, but Sage stopped him.

"Tell the chef that her favorite person is here and that she would like two orders of her favorite dish with the best wine in the house," she finished as she handed the waiter her menu and then took Finn's and handed it back as well. The waiter was flustered, but took the menus and did what she asked.

Finn was intrigued. He never encountered a woman like her. "Do you do this often," he asked her.

"Do what often?"

"Taking command? You ordered my food and drink without even asking me what I wanted."

She leaned back in her seat with a smirk on her face, "Don't worry you will love it. My little sister just opened this place with my backing. I want you to taste the best of what you will be helping me manage," she explained. "Now let's get down to business shall we?" He looked at the woman in front of him and smiled. He liked her and he wanted to get to know her more.

Bonnie came back to her senses when she heard the distressed cry of the baby, getting up she wiped her face and made her way to the nursery. Walking over to the crib she picked up Quinn who was standing and waiting for her to come. "Oh baby it's okay momma's here she cooed as she bounced the baby up and down gently.

"Hello," she heard a female voice call out and noticed that it was Caroline.

"In the nursery," Bonnie called out.

When Caroline got to the room she smiled, but it soon faded when she saw a tear stained face Bonnie standing in front of her. She walked to her and took Quinn from her and placed her in her play pin full of toys that made her happy and squeal. Bonnie smiled and Caroline turned to her.

"Are you okay," she asked gently.

More tears flowed down Bonnie's face. She shook her head and took a shuddering breath, "I need to tell you something and you have to promise to never tell a soul," she rushed out.

Caroline looked at her with concern, "Okay."

Bonnie was desperate and grabbed her hands, "I mean it Care. You can't tell anyone, no one at all, not even Elena."

Caroline took Bonnie into a tight hug and rubbed her back, "I promise. I won't tell."

Bonnie took another breath before she said, "I was raped and I don't know who Quinn's father is." She closed her eyes at the relief she felt after telling Care. She knew it was wrong, but she just needed one of her best friends to know and understand.

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie," Caroline was shocked, stunned by the revelation. "Why are you just now telling me," she asked saddened.

"I…I…just didn't want to burden anyone. Finn found out and married me so that no one would look down on me and to protect me." The words were spilling from her month.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and led her to the love set that was put into the baby's room. "Tell me everything and start from the beginning," she told her as she grabbed Bonnie's small frame and brought it closer to her. Bonnie let out a deep shuddering breath and told her tale.

* * *

I'm on a writing spree and to some of your questions Klaus hurt Bonnie after he found out about Kol and her. Not before.


	10. Chapter 10

The following has a sex scene so beware. It's not to explicit, but it deserves a warning. Also, there is the beginning descriptions of rape. Please beware of that once again doesn't go into details, but I wanted to put this up. I was going to break this into smaller chapters, but I thought it was best that I update it all at once.

Also, if you or someone you know deals with or has gone through abuse, rape, get help. I have gone through it and sometimes when I write I express how I felt and sometimes still feel into the description. It's okay to feel those things, but always know **_it was never your fault_**.

With that said please rate, review, and favorite.

* * *

Bonnie laid in bed and gave a satisfied purr as a very devious Klaus kissed his way back up her naked body, "How was your wake up call, love," he asked as he pressed small kisses along her collar bone and neck.

"It was amazing," she groaned as she stretched her body against his, "I wish you weren't leaving," she pouted as he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, love, it's only for two weeks and you can then have me all to yourself," he told her as he kissed her mouth. She could taste what was left of herself on his lips. "Now what are you going to do for me before I leave. I think its best you give me a parting gift," he told her as his smile widened.

Bonnie giggled as he suddenly sat up on his knees and brought her with him soon after, "Klaus," she shouted with a laugh as she ended up straddling him.

"Hmmm," he moaned in her ear, "How about we try something new today," he suggested.

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes, "What all do you know," she asked shocked. He was her first sexual partner and the things he knew were beyond her.

He just smiled at her some more before saying, "Oh, love, I know quite a few things, but right now I want to teach you this," he replied as he shifted her upward and then eased her back down filling her to her core. She let out a stunned _Oh_ at the new position. She felt like he filled her in the most delicious way.

Klaus kissed her lips as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other smoothed down her thigh; he slipped his tongue into her mouth as the arm that was wrapped around her waist gripped her tighter as he pulled her up and then back down. He smiled as she let out a slow moan. "How does that feel, love," he asked as he did it once more.

Bonnie couldn't respond. She buried her face in his neck and let another moan as he did it again, "I feel…I feel…full," she mumbled.

He kissed her neck and flicked his tongue against her ear, "How about you try move now. See what you like," he suggested.

She simply nodded her head. He was always getting her to engage even when she was shy like she was now. Keeping her head buried in his neck she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders and started to move her hips back and forth over and over and over again.

Klaus gripped her waist with both arms now as he encouraged her to move. Kissing her neck and whispering words into her ear which made her blush, gasp, and rock against him more. She had started off in a slowly pace, but now sure in herself, the pace became faster and less rhythmic as she was coming close to her orgasm.

He pulled on her curls for her to unbury her face and took her lips in a frantic kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth so that their tongues brushed and stoked each other's. Pulling away he laid his sweaty forehead against hers, "Cum for me Bonnie," Klaus told her as they looked into each other's eyes.

Bonnie didn't know why, but overtime he looked at her like that, it was intense and it made her feel like she was the only one for him and that they would last. That there would be no one else for them, "Only you," she gasped out, "Only you," she shouted as she felt the built up pressure release.

Klaus swallowed the rest of her scream, but kissing her again and clutched her even tighter as he came as well as she rode him to ride out hers. After a while of holding her limp body to him and he was able to move he brushed the hair off her face as he kissed her nose, "How was that, love," he asked cheekily.

Bonnie gave him a shy smile, "Amazing," she answered. Still not full comfortable with her sexuality, but he was sure after they spent more time together she would become less shy.

After a while of kissing and staring at each other with smiles he laid them both back under the covers and looked at the clock. The summer sun was shining into their room he looked at the clock, "It's only 10 after 7, love, and we don't have to leave until 3. I think we still have time to teach you more things," he said as he smiled down at her.

Bonnie looked up at him and giggled, "I need a nap," she told him.

He looked at her droopy eyes and kissed her nose once again, "I'll give you 15 minutes to rest up and then we're back at it," he told her.

Bonnie smiled with a content look on her face, "Aye, aye captain."

It had been 5 days since Klaus had to leave for England to visit the businesses that they had there for the next few weeks. Bonnie had opted to stay at the large estate while he was away so that she could still feel close to him and work with Rebekah without having to drive back and forth from the city.

Over the days she had taken to exploring the large home that Klaus had grew up in and it was amazing. The warehouse that she, Elena, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler had bought to convert into living space couldn't even compare in size. Walking the halls alone reminded her of long and wide country roads that the girls use to travel back home when they wanted to get away and have fun. The mansion had 4 stories including a finished attic and basement and acres of land that had a large pool in the back, along with a forest of a garden around the house.

After becoming bored she had decided to go exploring and see what she could find. She was in the attic searching through armoires and chests when she found a black 20's flapper dress. She was so amazed at the clothing that she was able to find even clothes dating back to 1800's. Taking the dress she went to the dusty mirror that was set to the side and held the dress up to her. She couldn't help to think that this would have been awesome to have when Caroline forced the decades' dances on them at school. She was still admiring the dress against her when she jumped.

"That dress would look lovely on you." She turned to see that it was Kol, Bekah's twin and the youngest brother, "Didn't mean to scare you love," he finished as he walked further into the attic.

Bonnie quickly hung the dress back where it belonged, "Sorry…I…I was just looking around," she stuttered out embarrassed that someone caught her.

Kol smirked at her and shook his head, "No worries. In fact if you see anything you like you can either have it or borrow it. My family and I really don't care too much about the things here," he told her.

Bonnie was shocked, "Really? There's so much history here."

"Really, it all belonged to our dear late father and you know how much of a bastard he was," Kol answered her.

Bonnie nodded her head not knowing what to say. She had met Kol months ago, but since he wasn't around too much she never really got to know him like Finn and Rebekah, but he was fun to hang around when she did see him.

After a beat Kol smiled at her shy demeanor and said, "I was just checking on you. Mother was worried when she didn't see you in the library reading or helping Bekah, so I offered to help look for you. I let her know that you're exploring."

Bonnie smiled at him, "Thank you," she told him and looked away shyly as she dusted her hands and walked pasted him and out of the attic.

The next day Bonnie was exploring the fourth floor of the mansion. She knew that in order not to get lost she could only do one floor at a time and to start at one end and to walk to the other and to have her cell phone with her just in case. She was looking into the first room when she realized it actually wasn't a room, but an apartment.

She stood wide eyed at the living that was setup with posh furnishings and a flat screen TV. Off to the left was a nice sized dining room with a full kitchen and to the right was a hall way that had three doors that were closed. Bonnie was beyond shocked and the realization of just how much money they had was starting to sink in. Taking a deep breath she moved down the hall way of the apartment and continued on her exploring.

She had been at it for hours and she was only half way through when she walked into a vast living room that was in another apartment that she found on the fourth floor. She was starting to realize that the fourth floor was made up of apartments, each its own world and theme, but still part of the whole. She was coming out the kitchen when she bumped into a hard chest. The air was knocked out of her and she was starting to fall when strong arms grabbed onto her and pulled her close.

"Sorry there, love," she heard a familiar voice say and looked up into hazel eyes that belonged to Kol Mikaelson.

"It's okay," she stated as she quickly tried to pull away, but he was still holding her close to him. She started to get uncomfortable, but then he stepped back and smirked at her.

"I figured I would help you explore and answer any questions you have," he said as he looked at her and widened his smile. Bonnie soon got over her uneasiness and allowed Kol to escort her around.

They were in the master bedroom of the last apartment looking around. Bonnie was standing by the bed looking at the rich material of the blanket that covered the bed. She wasn't paying attention to what Kol was doing; she was too fascinated with the details of it. She was about to ask what inspired the theme for this apartment when she heard a click.

She slowly swallowed as she lifted her head and looked towards the door to see a sly smile on Kol's face. Her heart started to pump, but she tried not to panic. Taking a deep breath she said, "I think I'm done now. Let's go." Walking towards him she reached around him to unluck the door, but he didn't move.

Instead he smiled and said, "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

Bonnie backed up a few steps and looked at her surrounding noticing the door to the bathroom being ajar. Not wanting him to notice she looked at him and said, "Kol stop playing."

His smile got bigger as he pushed himself off the door and took a step towards her, "Oh, darling, I assure you that I am not playing," he said as he shrugged out of the jacket he was wearing.

Waiting until he looked away Bonnie made a move to the bathroom to lock herself in. She had her cell phone and knew that she could call for help, but he was quicker than she was. It as she was pushing into the door she felt a sharp and harsh pull on her hair.

"Now, darling, why would go and do that," he asked as he dragged her by her curly hair and threw her against the bed. Making her slide down to the floor.

She was afraid and confused on why he was doing this, "Why, what have I done," she asked.

He looked down at her wide eyes as he took his shirt off next, "You know what you did. You walked around in your skimpy swimsuits and your tight clothing. Always being smiling and looking my way."

Bonnie shook her head at his words, "I've never done that. I…I'm…with Klaus. I love him," she told him as she felt fear creep into her bones.

"So, just because you're with my brother doesn't change the fact how you have led me on. Girls, women, you are all the same. Leading men on and always playing the innocent game." He went to pull her up off the floor, "Well, now I'm taking what I want," he told her as he backed her up against the bed and pushed her down. Bonnie wasn't about to give and hit him as hard as she could. He laughed and leered down at her, "Oh, darling, this is going to be fun."

Bonnie didn't know how long they were in the room, but when she looked out the window she noticed that night had fallen. She was leaning against the side of the massive bed that was now messed up from the struggle. She didn't know how many times he raped her, but after the second time, she stopped fighting, and tried to stop caring. She listened with dulled senses as he got dressed and before he left her said, "I had fun, love, we should do this again," he told her as he left the room and out the apartment.

She pulled up the torn sleeve of her shirt and let out a sob. The sobs that followed raked down her body as she tried to grasp what happened. She didn't understand. The times that she did see him where when she was with either Klaus or Bekah and she didn't do anything wrong and she felt disgusted witherself and him.

Bonnie had tried a few times to get up, but the pain that was between her legs caused her to scream out in pain. He was worse than her first time with Klaus; where he was soft and gentle, Kol was harsh and punishing. After giving up on trying to walk she slowly crawled her way to the bathroom where Ester had found her an hour later.

It was night time a few days later and Bonnie was asleep in Klaus's bed in his apartment in the city. She decided to come here like Ester suggested and instead of having to go home and explaining to her friends what happened to her face. She also felt safe here and in her mind she could still smell his scent on the sheets.

Kol had let himself into the apartment that belonged to him brother. It had taken him sometime, but he found where she decided to hide and had thought of a new plan to have her again and it was a bonus that she didn't realize that he had a key and she felt safe. He smiled to himself when he slowly opened the bedroom door and found he lying on her stomach.

Talking his clothes off he walked to her side of the bed to watch her as she slept. He looked at her face and saw that it wasn't relaxed and knew that she was having a nightmare. He smiled more knowing that he may be the cause of those terrors. He brushed the hair off her face carefully not to wake her up.

Walking back to the other side of the bed he slid his naked body into the bed under the covers with her careful not to wake her up. After watching her for a little longer he put his plan into action. He laid his whole body against hers and pinned her down with his forearm against her shoulders and neck making it hard for her to move. Bonnie woke up in a panic and started to thrash around when she felt pressure on her body. She could barely move, "Relax, darling, it's just me," she heard Kol say.

"Please, no, no, no, no, no, please no," she started to beg. She knew what was about to happen and her mind started to break. She wasn't safe, not even here, she wanted Klaus.

"I think you know the answer," he whispered after he licked the shell of her ear and started to pull her pajama bottoms down. Her nightmare just became real again.

Klaus walked the street to his apartment with a smile on his face. He had talked to Bonnie the night before last to find that she was staying at his place instead of the estate which meant he could get to even sooner. His meetings had wrapped up 4 days early and he thought he would surprise her. He had wild flowers in his hand and a small square box in his leather jacket.

He was just a few doors down from his apartment building when he saw his younger brother Kol come out of his apartment building with wet hair and adjusting his clothing. Klaus got a sinking feeling in his stomach, but tried shook it off of as he made his way up to his apartment.

Letting himself in he called out for Bonnie, but with no answer. The sinking feeling grew as he made his way up the steps to the second floor and to his bedroom. Opening the door he took in the sight before him and felt tears come to his eyes. He hissed out a breath and crushed the steams of the flowers in his hands.

Bonnie stood in her bathrobe with wet hair and was pulling the sheeting off the bed after Kol had left. He had forced her to shower with him which he knew caused her more distress. She was pulling the bedding off of her side when she heard, "Did you just fuck my brother in my bed?"

She stilled from what she was doing and saw Klaus standing on the other side of the bed. She blinked back a few tears and shook her head, "No," she whispered.

He looked at her as he threw that bouquet of wild flowers he had on the floor and punch the wall beside him, "Don't you fucking lie to me," he yelled at her, "I just saw him walking to his car with wet hair. Then when I come in here you are in a bathrobe with wet hair and pulling the fucking sheets off the bed. So you tell me what the bloody hell I am supposed to think?"

She broke down crying, "I'm sorry," she cried as she walked towards him. She wanted to explain, but when she got close he pushed her away.

"Don't you dare touch me you fucking bitch," he hissed out as he left the room and ran down the steps.

He moved to fast and she tried calling out to him, she leaner over the banister that looked over the living room, "Klaus," she called, but all she heard was a door slamming shut.

It was later in the evening when Klaus returned and found Bonnie seating on the couch and he gave out a drunken laugh, "Get the sheets changed," he asked as he shut the door and leaned against it.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head unable to answer him, "We should talk," she said after the silence stretched out.

"What is there to talk about? You fucked my brother," he simple stated.

"It wasn't like that," she told him as she got up and walked towards him.

"Then how was like then," he asked as he grabbed her by the upper arms and shook her.

Tears started to flow down her face and thought about what Ester said and looked into Klaus' blue eyes, "Only you, always and forever, only you," she pleaded with him.

He pushed her away from him, "Get out my fucking face, get out of my bloody apartment, and don't you dare fucking call me. It's over, done."

She collapsed to her knees, "Klaus, you don't mean that. I love you."

He gave out a harsh laugh and then walked away from her. Going upstairs and into the bedroom he started to toss things out of the bedroom and Bonnie watched with heartache has her belongs started to fall down onto the floor of the living room. She was starting to pick things up when he came down with a bag of her belongs and sneered at her, "You're not moving fast enough," and moved to a window and dumped her belongs out. When he had finished doing that he went towards her and grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing," she panicked.

"I told you to leave and I want you to go now. What don't you understand," he asked as he opened the door and pushed her out.

Bonnie turned just as the door was slammed shut and locked. She let out a sob and made her way to the front of the building where he was no doubt continuing to toss her belongs out like she was trash.

When she got to the front she quickly went to collect all of her belongs while crying; people on the streets looked at her with pity or disinterest. After finding her keys and phone she collected the bags she packed and made her way to her car.

After placing her bags in her car Bonnie began to drive around the city not wanting to go back to her place that she shared with her friends. As she drove her body became numb and she began to shut down. All she could think about was how her life was now over.

It was days later when newspapers and magazines flashed the hemline of her break up with Klaus and her so called affair with Kol all over the front pages. Her friends looked at her with sympathy and Caroline kept trying to get the full story, but she wouldn't tell her. She was starting to get depressed after the rape, break up, and the loss of her job from Bekah and the company she worked for. She couldn't eat or barely sleep by time it was rolling into the third week. Caroline and Elena were concerned while Matt and Tyler got pissed at Klaus.

Bonnie had called, texted, and emailed him with no answer and she had finally started to let go and tried to get on with her life, but couldn't. She coming out of a store when flashes started to go off in her face and she realized it was the paparazzi taking pictures and asking her questions on her weight and her looks and if it had anything to do with Klaus or Kol. She pushed past them and started to run the few blocks back to her house.

The group had decided to go camping, but she had told them to go without she needed time alone. I it was during this time when she was going to go through with her dark thoughts. It was better if she just finished because she was slowly dying anyway.

At the Mikaelson home Finn was concerned about everyone. Klaus had taken to drinking heavily and his and Kol's relationship as brothers was shattered and when he saw the recent pictures of Bonnie his was beyond concerned. She was skinny and she looked ill has if she was dying and he had decided to go check on her.

Bonnie sat on her bed and spread the letters she had written to everyone out on her bed. She had one for her family, Caroline, Elena, Ty, Matt, Finn, Bekah, and lastly Klaus. She had apologized to them for taking the coward's way out, but she knew she couldn't go on. She explained in detail in Klaus' letter about the rape and pregnancy. She just wanted to sleep and never wake up. After she made sure that everything was in order. She took the bottle of pills and swallowed them as she leaned against her bed.

Finn drove to the converted warehouse that Bonnie stayed and knocked on her door. When the door cracked opened he grew uneasy and decided to make his way inside. He called out her name a few times, but then decided to go room to room where he found her in the third bedroom on the floor with the empty pill bottle in her hand and letters on the bed.

He rushed over and felt for a pulse. Finding one he let or a pent up breath and carried her to the connected bathroom and over to the toilet. Forcing his figures down her throat he forced her to throw up. A light moan can from her lips and he let out a relieved sigh and did it again this time she groaned louder and her eyes fluttered open a little, "C'mon now, love, we have to finish making you sick to get the pills out," Finn told her.

She didn't know what was going on just that she was sleepy so sleepy and she wanted to go back to bed and just close her eyes, but he wouldn't let her, "Just let me go Finn, please," she begged, "I can't do it. I don't want to go on," she mumbled just before her forced her to vomit again.

After making sure her stomach was empty he went to her bedroom and saw the letters on her bed which he took and then went back to the bathroom and collected her. Taking her out of the house he locked the door and then rushed her to his private doctor.

Bonnie leaned against Caroline, "While the doctor was working on me Finn had read the letters and he decided to marry me. He knew how Kol was and knew that it was just a matter of time before he would come after me again. He also wanted the baby to feel safe and in a loving environment and if I decided to commit suicide again he would have sway on what happened to me and where the baby would go. He saved me that day," she finished telling Caroline. When she sat up Bonnie looked into Caroline's blue watery eyes, "Thank you for listening."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," Caroline demanded to know.

"I don't know, but I am now. I want my life back. I'm tried of feeling this way.

Caroline gave her a tight hug, "Then we'll get it back together," she stated as she held her friend close to her. They would help her life back in order even if she had to break her back to help Bonnie get there.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie finally pulled herself together and now the three of them was downstairs in the kitchen talking to the cook Fin insisted they have along with the maid and bodyguards. "Would you like me to fix you and your quest something to eat Mrs. Bonnie," Lisa the cook asked.

Bonnie smiled at the older woman, "No, thank you Lisa. I will prepare lunch," she stated and started to move around the kitchen while Caroline played with a hyper Quinn.

"But, ma'am," Lisa started her face turning red at the thought of her cooking in front of quests.

"Its fine, Lisa, I'm okay. You know I like to cook sometimes and today I would like to cook. You are free to go." Lisa nodded her head and left the room.

"I wish I had a cook," Caroline mentioned after the cook left.

Quinn laughed at the look that Caroline made and tried to speak, but all that came out was momma and a bunch of gibberish. Bonnie smiled and waved at her daughter who giggled some more and bounced up and down.

"Finn thinks it helps for me not to have too much stress, but really it causes more," Bonnie said as she set out to make chicken fajitas for lunch. "I understand the guards because of Kol, but really a maid and a cook," Bonnie stated as she prepared the food.

"He really loves and cares for you Bonnie."

"I know. I think in my head he's saying that I still unstable so I need help, but at the same time I can see it as giving me more time to heal and adjust to the rich life. Plus, it allows more time with him and Quinn."

Upon hearing the baby's name Care had to know why she named her Quinn. As Bonnie was cooking she explained that she named her after Finn because at that time he was the only one who loved her and protected her and didn't see what was on the outside, but saw the truth. And the fact that he went so far to protect her by marrying her made sense for her to name her baby after the one thing that was her rock.

After fixing the food Bonnie placed plates in front of Caroline and her seat before taking the baby and placing her in her high chair. It was as they were eating that Elijah walked into the kitchen.

"Bonnie," he said as greeting.

"How did you get in here," Bonnie demanded.

"One of the guards let me in. I was hoping that we could talk privately, but I see you have a quest," he finished as he straightened his already straight tie.

Bonnie let out a deep sigh knowing what it was he wanted to say, "If you have anything to say it can be said in front of Caroline," she stated with a flat line of her mouth.

Elijah looked from her to the hard face of her friend who was glaring daggers at him. Clearing his throat he said, "Fine, if you insist. I have drawn up a contract for you to sign in hopes of your impending divorce from Finn." Reaching into his suit jacket he pulled out a folded document and a pen.

Caroline let out a disgusted sigh, "You are gross and a pig. How can you ask her to do that," she asked. She was tired of how the whole Mikaelson Can treated her friend even more so now that she had just learned the truth.

"I believe this is a family matter Ms Caroline and I would respect it if you stayed out of it," Elijah stated as he slipped a hand inside of his pants pocket.

"Well I am family," Caroline stated, "In fact we're sisters. So this is my business and I can step in at any moment I damn well please."

Bonnie could see that Caroline was going to go into on of her lethal stare downs and turned to her friend, "Care do you mind taking Quinn and changing her," she asked. When her friend turned to her she gave Bonnie a small nod and took the baby out of the room. Once she was gone Bonnie turned back to Elijah, "I'm not signing any damn papers. So, I would respect it if you left," Bonnie said starting to get angry she was .

Elijah looked at her with hard, cold eyes, "You and I both know that this ridiculous marriage will not last. The fact that you have been with all three of my brothers should make you realize that. Whores never make it has housewives."

Bonnie stood of room her seat and crossed over to him. She was shaking and she was beyond mad. So it didn't shock her when she heard a loud crack and her hand was stinging. When she had stopped seeing red she looked to see that the left side of Elijah's face was turning red and it gave her some comfort, "I'm not a whore," was all she said as she turned to the table, picked up the documents and pen, and shoved them into his chest as hard as she could.

He grabbed the items and made a grunt of pain as her little fists made contact with his torso, "This is not the end," he muttered as he walked out the kitchen to leave.

"No it's not. It's just the beginning," Bonnie replied back, as she watched him leave.

Once she was sure he was gone she let out a long breath and smiled. She had won this battle, but she still had a war to fight and she wasn't giving up Finn unless they decided to let each other go.

* * *

Hello Everyone, sorry about the late update, but I just got out of the hospital 2 days ago after spending a week there. I'm one of those people that if it's a rare condition or disease then I have it. I have a rare disease know as Pulmonary Hypertension and I went into an episode when I got a rare condition known as Blood Clots (I even have the rarest blood type). So, here I am from I should have died or been in a coma to home and trying to get back to normal. I didn't think I would be home so soon and neither did the 8 doctors that worked with me. I can only say that it was God, because I had multiple clots and the biggest one was bigger than my heart. Crazies I know. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it doesn't seem right or something. Please comment, fave, follow, and happy reading.


End file.
